Behind Closed Doors
by MaddieluvsChrisSabin09
Summary: Brooke is dating Lucas. Nathan is dating Haley. All the while behind closed doors Brooke and Nathan are fooling around with each other. How long can they keep their secret love affair hidden? BRATHAN! PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**First One Tree Hill story!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**Summary:**

Brooke is dating Lucas. Nathan is dating Haley. All the while behind closed doors Brooke and Nathan are fooling around with each other. How long can they keep their secret love affair hidden?

**Prologue**

-Brooke's POV-

I, Brooke Davis, am now what you call a true two timing bitch. Why do I say that you ask? I say that because I have just committed the most brutal sin in the world of relationships. I just cheated on my on again off again boyfriend, Lucas. Get this…it was with his brother.

Do I regret doing it? Yeah I do, a little bit, anyways. Would I ever take it back if I could? Hmm…No, probably not. Would I do it again if I were ever given the chance to? Let me think…Uhh…Hell yeah!!!

If only I hadn't gotten into that fight a week ago with, Lucas then maybe just maybe I wouldn't have hooked up with Nathan. But I did get in that fight with Lucas and I did hook up with Nathan.

Here's what happened in the events leading up to tonight. It all started with a stupid fight that I had with, Lucas. He was always hanging out and talking to Peyton and I got mad.

I mean can you blame me? He had cheated on me with her not that long ago. But then again I was the stupid one who took him back and gave him another chance.

**-1 week earlier-**

"_Hey Cheery!" I smiled walking into his room._

"_Hey pretty girl," he responded looking at me while returning my smile._

_Sitting down on the edge of his bed I asked, "Can I talk to you about something?"_

"_Yeah sure go ahead," he answered._

"_It's about you and Peyton…" I started._

"_What? Brooke…there's nothing going on between me and Peyton," he objected._

"_Oh really? Well then, why are you always talking to her and going off with her without telling me?" I asked standing up. It didn't take much to make me mad as you can tell._

"_I don't tell you when I'm going to hang out with Peyton because I know that you'd act like you're acting now!" he told me._

"_Of course I'd act like this!" I exclaimed. "What? Did you fall and hit your head or something and forget that you cheated on me with her not to long ago?" I asked._

"_No, Brooke. I do remember, but I'm not cheating on you with her again. Honestly!"_

"_If you're not cheating on me with her again then tell me why you're always talking to her and paying more attention to her then you do me, I said crossing my arms._

_There was silence._

_Sighing I said, "Yeah that's what I thought." "Well Lucas when you think of an answer you be sure to come and tell me," I said turning and walking out of the room._

**-End of Flashback-**

I know that sounds really weird doesn't it? But any who, that was the start of how I wound up in the bed next to his brother, Nathan Scott. That is also the reason why I don't feel really guilty about cheating on him with Nathan in the first place.

**So there you have it...the prologue!!! WDYT?! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First One Tree Hill story!!! Thanks everyone who reviewed last chapter!!! It means alot!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter 1:**

-Present Time-

I walked slowly down the school hallway. I was smiling a lot more than usual. Could it have been that I was up all night with Nathan, of all guys that I could possibly have been up all night with, doing what I hadn't done in so long? Or maybe it was only just the fact that I had gotten more action last night that I had in a long long time?

Yeah that's right ever since I got back with Lucas this time we had been taking things slow. I had told him that we were going to take it slow this time around so that this time if he were to cheat on me again it wouldn't hurt as much as it did when he cheated on me with Peyton. And god did we take it slow.

"Hey Tigger!" I heard someone say walking up behind me.

"Oh shit!" I thought to myself. It was Haley. She was the one person that I couldn't face. She was the only true friend that I had left. If she found out about Nathan and I she'd hate me for life.

"Hey Tutor girl!" I smiled as innocently as possible as I turned around to face her. "What's up?"

"I have something I need to talk to you about," she answered.

"Alright then. I'm listening," I said with a semi fake smile.

"Okay so I know it's a sensitive subject and all…" Haley started to say before pausing. Taking a deep breath she continued, "But I talked to Lucas last night and he told me that the two of you haven't talked since the small falling out that you had a week ago. Is everything okay between you two?" she asked.

"Umm…" I thought for a long moment before answering, "I'm not really sure." I shrugged my shoulders and bit my bottom lip. It was the truth I didn't know if everything was okay between the two of us. I didn't even know if I wanted everything to be okay between us. Only time would tell I guess.

"Well then, you should really go talk to him," Haley said and then stopped talking for a second before adding, "He hasn't been his same self since you walked out on him last week."

"Is he here today?" I asked curiously. I hadn't seen him around school at all today.

"No," she shook her head. "He stayed home. He said that he couldn't deal with being around you without knowing if you two were on good terms or not."

"I'll just go talk to him after school then," I said.

"I'll call him and tell him that you're coming by then," Haley replied.

"Okay then," I said as the bell rang, "Oh well there's the bell. I'll see you later."

"Alright," she said.

I smiled, turned around, and walked away.

-After School-

After school, I decided to be true to my word and go talk to Lucas. As soon as I got into my car though my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller id and saw that it was Nathan calling.

"Hey Hotshot," I smiled answering my phone.

"Can you come over?" he asked wasting no time at getting straight to the reason why he called.

"Umm…" I started to answer. "Well I was suppose to go talk to Lucas, but like I had said if I were ever given the chance to be with Nathan again then I would," I thought to myself before giving Nathan an answer, "Umm…yeah I can come over."

"Come over in about half an hour," he said.

"Alright. I'll be there," I smiled and hung up. "Oh god! Brooke! What have you gotten yourself into?" I asked myself. I had never really intended on this becoming an actual secret love affair. But I guess things happen when you least expect them to.

**So there you have it...Chapter 1!!! WDYT?! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
